


Problem

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: Reader gets Scott for the night. Based on the song Problem by Natalia Kills.
Relationships: Scott Favor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Problem

Y/N was driving the buzzing streets of her beloved city, her eyes blurred by the night lights, and radio playing on the highest sound. She wanted something special for tonight, something to make her feel alive and she knew exactly where to look for it.

Just around the corner there was her favorite club, but she wasn’t planning on going in there, not this time. Instead, she stopped the car searching for her precious toy boy, the one she was desperate to play with tonight.

“Hey, Scott! Come over,” Y/N called, rolling down the window of her fresh Mercedes, checking her make up in the rear mirror. Grinning, Scott slowly approached the car and then leaned against the opened window sticking his head inside.

“Can I borrow you for the night?” Y/N asked, smiling at Scott, blowing a pink gum bubble and popping it with the sound of him closing the passenger door.

“Where are we going?” Scott set his eyes on the road, he still wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. He had a rule to not get attached, that was why he preferred one-time clients, but with Y/N it was a different game.

“My apartment. Is that alright?” Y/N was nodding to the beat.

“Sure, whatever.”

It was a silent ride from the moment on, apart from music filling up the tensed air. Both of them had things to say, but neither one dared to.

Scott felt like this wasn’t going to end well, Y/N was notoriously ferocious, she was used to always having things her way. And yet, that was the feature that got him so attracted to her, ignoring how harmful Y/N could be for his reputation, especially when his life was about to change. However, Scott hadn’t told his plans to anyone yet, and mostly he was afraid to reveal them to her.

“What would you say if I wasn’t gonna pay you tonight?” Y/N was the first one to break the silence. Conveniently, the red light lit up and she turned her head towards Scott, witnessing his bleak face.

“What do you mean?” He exhaled, shifting in his seat.

“I mean I can, but I don’t want to.” Y/N turned the radio volume down and began seductively playing with her earhoop. “Do you?”

“Y/N”, Scott sighed turning away and trying to hide his face. “We’ve talked about this. If there’s no money involved, then things get complicated.”

“Oh so we’re still in denial” she snorted, “I see…”

Both of them understood that money was only a formality here. It didn’t feel like a job for Scott, he just knew that while there was money, it mean there was a safe distance between them. Simply a hustler and his client, no feelings involved. Or that was what he thought.

“You know what,” Y/N accelerated, ”By the end of the night, you can decide whether you want me to pay you or not.”

—

Stepping through the door, Y/N dropped her keys to the glove basket and spit her bubblegum out, the same second she got pinned to the wall by Scott, who was pulling her faux-fur coat down. His lips went straight into hers, smudging her cherry lipstick all over their skin, indulging in her sweet taste.

Scott already knew the way to Y/N’s bedroom, he was slowly leading her there, undressing her further. “Don’t you care what your neighbors think when they see you bring me here?” Scott pulled her crop top over her head, digging his fingers into her plump, lace covered breasts.

“Oh, I bet they’re jealous,” Y/N moaned, feeling Scott’s hands against her skin, while his tongue was dancing on her sensitive neck. “I’m gonna make sure they hear how good you fuck me.” She tugged Scott’s striped shirt, giving him a sign that she wanted it off and helped him to get rid of it.

They were making out, rolling against the walls of her hallway, getting closer to her bedroom. Scott was starving for her, Y/N really wasn’t a client, she was his biggest craving, the woman who was making him week in his knees. And also painfully hard in his pants.

Once they reached the room, Scott unzipped Y/N’s skirt letting it fall and dragged her panties down with it. Swiftly, he sat Y/N up on top of her vanity and kneeled in front of her, pushing her legs apart and drowning his face inside her heat.

Y/N felt her blood rushing down as Scott’s tongue was playing tricks on her sweet spot, sucking and flickering around her knob. “Yes yes, please, there, o-oh Scott,” she whimpered pulling his head even closer and tangled her fingers in his dark hair.

Y/N was desperate, pushing her hips forward to the point where she was barely on the table anymore, having her legs resting over Scott’s shoulders. She was too far gone to realize they were losing balance, as she shifted even more of her weight onto him, making them both fall to the carpet, leaving her straddling Scott’s face.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” She was all breathy and dazed by the feeling of Scott toying with her sensitive clit, lapping her juices and stroking her satiny skin.

“Mhm,” he hummed under her, sending vibrations over her dripping slit. Y/N was practically riding his tongue, leading the rhythm and keeping him at the right place. She loved being in control, taking every bit of pleasure Scott could offer her and screaming at how satisfied it made her feel.

“Scott, I’m so close, keep it up, baby.” Y/N closed her eyes, gathering all her senses downwards. She leaned against footboard of her bed, needing of better support as she came hard on his face.

“Oh my God, Scott, o-oh God.” Y/N was rolling her hips and shrieking his name, as if she actually meant what she had said earlier about her neighbors. For a moment she felt helpless, trembling on top of Scott’s lips, as he kept on gently licking her over-sensitized nerves. The sensation was forcing Y/N to escape, but she failed to do so as she got betrayed by her shaky legs, turning her into a whiny mess.

“You never fail to amaze me, Scott,” Y/N giggled falling next to him and wrapping her arm around his chest. Reaching for Scott’s lips she could taste her arousal smudged over his face, and he seemed happier than ever holding Y/N in his embrace.

“What would you say if we took this to bed?” She suggested, and Scott nodded helping Y/N stand up. He briefly ran his fingers over her dripping slit, teasing her sensitiveness. Scott knew it would immediately make Y/N wince, and he enjoyed it, as that was the only sign of weakness she would ever give away.

Y/N unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, getting herself comfortable on her queen sized bed, while Scott took the condom out of his pocket giving her to hold it before fully undressing himself. No matter how many times she had seen Scott naked, the sight of his stiff, slightly curved cock, would always make her pussy water. The same went for him, Y/N’s plump breasts would bring sparks to Scott’s eyes, as he was mentally sucking on them, cherishing her hard nipples.

Hurriedly, Y/N got closer to Scott, stroking his hard member with her comparably tiny palm before opening the wrapper and rolling the condom on. She drew Scott to the bed, climbing on top of him, again. Y/N was like a lioness, claiming her territory, scratching Scott’s chest with her claws and there were no words needed for both of them to know she was going to be on top, like most of the time.

“Ready?” Scott grabbed his cock by the shaft, aligning it with Y/N’s entrance and gazed into her eyes as she was slowly sinking down. Y/N gave herself all the time to adjust, and truth to be told, she needed quite a lot of it. Scott was gifted, stretching her tight, resisting walls every single time, no matter how aroused she was and she couldn’t help but enjoy feeling him invading her tight cunt inch by inch, flaming up her throbbing passage.

Feeling herself more comfortable all the way down, Y/N started moving slowly having her hands resting on Scott’s stomach. With every push, she could feel his tip hitting her magical spot, sending shivers down her bouncing core while she was grinding him, getting all breathy and sweaty.

Scott was trying hold himself together, fighting her irresistible spells, but he was flushing, seeing Y/N moving seductively on top of him and feeling her warm leaking pussy enveloping his achingly hard member. Scott was clenching his wrists with low grunts emerging from his throat, almost as if he didn’t want to admit how good it actually felt to be completely overtaken by a bold woman, who was gliding his cock like her life depended on it.

“Fuck” Y/N moaned biting her lip and bringing her hands up to play with her bouncy breasts. The sight for Scott was becoming unbearable so he shut his eyes, trying to thrust into her deeper, bringing her very close very quickly. Y/N could already feel her muscles tightening, clenching around his length, as she kept on steadily bouncing, hitting him to the shaft. “Oh Scott, I’m almost…” She fell down to his chest, breathing her moans directly into his ear.

“Me to, baby.” Scott bent his knees and began ramming forcefully, vigorously brushing against her tightening walls. They came hard together, Y/N’s throbbing cunt milking Scott’s cock, finally giving him his sweet release, which was only this good with her. He didn’t want to admit that, but no one had ever fucked him the way Y/N did.

She was still on top, panting and gulping at how strong her orgasm had hit, she loved how Scott was filling her up and, even with his member softening inside her, she was still feeling stuffed. “Sooo… What do you think?” She grinned.

“I think… I should be the one paying you tonight,” Scott snickered, pulling out of her. He got rid of the condom tossing it to the ground and turned back to Y/N placing a passionate kiss to her lips.

“Ohh, just admit it, I’m your dream girl, Scotty,” Y/N smirked and rested her head on his chest. He didn’t respond to that.

“Y/N?” Scott inhaled sucking a lot of air in, which Y/N could feel from laying on top of his expanding chest, and it was a clear sign that nothing good was about to come after this.

“Yeah?” Y/N thought about raising her head to look at him, but she couldn’t force herself to, she knew Scott was about to say something she didn’t want to hear.

“I’m going to change.” Air rushed out of his lungs, as he was trying to stroke her hair with his shaking hands, wanting to soften her up. “A-and a girl like you, would be a problem. Well, you know… Especially given the life I’m about to live.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I expected us to be something, Scotty,” Y/N gulped, lying to him and trying to convince herself it was actually the truth what she had just spoken. She could hear Scott’s heart pounding as she was desperately trying to hold her tears back. “Is this our last time?”

“Yes, I think it’s better this way.” Scott was stone cold. Not because he meant it, he simply thought it would be easier for her thinking he felt nothing. Scott knew he should have just taken the money, but it was already too late.

Trying to hide her sniffles, Y/N rolled off of him and turned her back, crunching into a little ball. “Can you at last spend the night here then?” She silently asked. Y/N had never felt this vulnerable and exposed before in her life, knowing it was their last night, she wished they had spent it differently, but she couldn’t turn the time back. The only relief Y/N had now was feeling Scott’s arms wrapping around her and his warm skin soothing her back, lulling her to sleep.

—

Scott hated himself for doing this, but he knew he was only going to hurt her more by staying and having to say goodbye in the morning. He gathered his stuff, gently kissed her forehead and he was gone before Y/N could wake up.


End file.
